Large warehouse stores are found near small cities and large towns through North America. Other parts of the world also have large warehouse stores. These stores have large parking lots adjacent to their entry and exit doors. Most shoppers travel substantial distances to the stores. Shoppers arrive at the stores in private vehicles. Shoppers may also arrive by public transportation if public transport is available
The large ware house stores have flat floors and wide aisles between merchandise that is for sale. Shopping carts suitable for holding the merchandise a shopper wishes to purchase are provided. Motor driven carts are often provided for people who are not physically able or do not desire to walk and push a shopping cart.
The large warehouse stores are able to provide relatively low prices due to high volume sales. The large warehouse stores are also able to provide the convenience of motor driven carts.
The large warehouse stores are generally far apart. Such stores are not located in small towns or the center of cities. Many people must drive substantial distances to shop in a large warehouse store.
Shopping carts are required to be relatively large to perform their function. The shopping carts employed by many stores nest together when not in use to reduce storage space. Adding a seat for a grown person to ride makes nesting difficult. The carts with a seat for an adult and baskets provide limited reduction in the total length of two nested carts.
Stores in rural areas, small towns and the center of cities have limited space for shopping carts, narrow aisles, and cannot provide motor driven carts with a seat for a shopper. Due to a lower volume of sales, it is difficult for small stores to sell goods for less than similar goods sold by large warehouse stores.
There is a need to provide a shopping cart that transports physically challenged individuals and seniors that are moved manually by an adult, and that can be nested with each other to minimize space requirements. Shopping carts that have the above features will permit individuals, that are physically challenged or seniors, shop in small towns or inner cities near their homes without traveling substantial distances to large warehouse stores. Shopping near their homes will permit more frequent shopping thereby reducing the need for storage space. More frequent shopping may also decrease the quantity of products that are stored after an expiration date.